Golden Watchful
"A clever joke penetrates any armor." :—Sir Bicco Glitterspan Description The Golden Watchful is a knightly order of paladins who follow Garl Glittergold. Alternatively, this paladin variant works for any lawful good or neutral good deity that has the magic, illusion, or trickery domains available to them. ---- Class Features Alignment: Lawful Good. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: The Golden Watchful's class skills are Bluff, Disguise, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Move Silently, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty), Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Religion), Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, and Spellcraft. Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int Modifer ---- 'Special Abilities' Paladin Class Features: This variant has all the original paladin class features. This paladin variant has GOOD Reflex and Will saves. It has POOR fortitude saves. In addition, he gains the following abilities listed below. Spells Known: This paladin variant has access to all the normal paladin spells. In addition he may select any spell of the abjuration, divination, illusion, or transmutation schools on the sorcerer/wizard spell list. He casts these spells as divine. Trickery Domain: A paladin with this variant gains the trickery domain at 1st level. This may not be traded away. Prankster's Fury: Beginning at 7th level, when you face your enemies, a calm anger fills your mind. Mischievous, divine power surges through you, allowing you to generate magical effects. Entering this state is a free action. While in this state, your melee attacks are good-aligned. In addition, you gain a number of Divine inspiration points equal to your half your paladin level plus your Charisma modifier. You spend these points to activate some of your paladin class abilities. You may only enter Prankster's Fury once per encounter. It lasts until the end of the encounter. Illusory Strike As a swift action, you can spend 1 divine inspiration point to create illusory doubles of your attack. You roll twice on your attack roll and can take whichever roll you wish. This effect occurs too quickly for those to make a will save to disbelieve the illusory weapon. However, those with true sight are immune to this strike. Extended Illusion: After a paladin reaches 8th level, the duration of any illusion spell he casts and / or spell-like ability from the illusion school that he uses is doubled, as if the extended spell feat had been applied to it. The levels and casting time of these spells do not change. This does not stack with the extended spell feat nor with extended spellstrength. Extended Spellstrength: Beginning at 11th level, a paladin knows how to extend the duration of spells that he casts on himself. The duration of any of his spells with which he targets himself is doubled, as if affected by the extend spell. This does not stack with the extended spell feat nor with extended Illusion. Tenacious Spells Starting at 13th level, a paladin's spells are particularly difficult to dispel; add 6 to the DC required to dispel the character's spells if the one attempting the dispel's alignment is anything other than lawful good. Dispelling Strike Starting at 8th level, 1/day, the paladin can attempt a dispelling strike with one normal melee attack. If he hits, he deals normal damage, and the victim is subject to a targeted greater dispel magic. The check is 1d20 + (class level / 2) + 6. If a paladin makes a dispelling strike against a target with nothing to dispel, it has no effect, and the ability is used up for the day. He may use this ability 2/day at 11th level and 3/day at 16th level. In addition, he may spend 5 inspiration points while performing a dispelling strike. The benefit is that he may perform a smite evil and a dispelling strike with the same normal melee attack and gains a +5 sacred bonus on the attack roll. Simaculous Strike Starting at 14th level, the paladin's illusion effects become partially real. By spending 3 divine inspiration points you create a real to life duplicate of yourself. You roll twice on your attack roll and can take whichever roll you wish. Those with true seeing cannot see the difference between the simulacrum and the paladin. If the lower roll is selected both images strike in unison and, if the target is non-good aligned, the simulacrum explodes in divine energy. The target takes an extra 8d6 points of damage. In addition, all evil aligned creatures within a 30 foot radius burst of the target must make a fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 Paladin Level + Cha) or take 5d6 points of damage. Trickster's Hindrance At 17th level, the paladin may spend 1 divine inspiration point to further irritate their opponents with divine attacks that are designed not just to hurt but also hinder their foes. These attacks cause quasi-real glowing divine chains to grow out of the wound created by the attack and try to tie themselves to things or weight the limb down. As a swift action, all opponents you hit until the start of your next turn take a penalty to armor class equal to the paladin's charisma modifier + 4. Faith Rewarded At 19th level, as an immediate action in response to being hit or in response to making a saving throw, a paladin may spend 1 divine inspiration point to grant himself celestial resistance. Until the start of his next turn he gains DR 15/Epic and Evil, Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, and Sonic resistance 25. He may spend 3 divine inspiration points instead to further grant him immunity to ability damage, disease, energy drain, poison, and death effects, SR 20, and a +5 sacred bonus on all saving throws. Smite Evil At 20th level, the uses are per encounter instead of per day.